This invention relates to a brake means for a center pivot irrigation system and more particularly to an improved brake means which automatically brakes the forward movement of the tower if the tower should roll ahead or is blown ahead by wind.
Center pivot irrigation systems normally comprise an overhead irrigation pipe having a plurality of spaced-apart drive towers supporting the same for rotating the pipe around the center pivot. In air and water drive systems, a reciprocatable trojan bar is mounted on the drive tower and engages drive wheel lugs to rotate the wheels during the drive stroke of the trojan bar.
Many types of brake systems have been provided for center pivot irrigation systems but the systems are quite complicated and are expensive to manufacture and maintain.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved brake means for a center pivot irrigation system.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a brake means for a center pivot irrigation system which automatically brakes the forward movement of the drive tower should the drive tower roll ahead or be blown ahead by the wind.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved brake means for a center pivot irrigation system which is easily mounted on the drive tower.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a brake means for a center pivot irrigation system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.